We'll be counting stars
by LouHPHL
Summary: She's the daughter of the richest man of England. He's a humble cook. They'll meet ...and ? *French writer, first fiction in english, so please be indulgent !*


**Hey guys ! So that is my new and actually first fanfiction in English. I'm French and not fluent at all in English, and I decided it would be a good training to write a fiction in English. So feel free to correct my mistakes !**

Preface.

He looked intensely in her eyes, and all of a sudden, was gone.

Hermione felt her heart trying to get out of her chest. What...what was that again ? She vainly tried to remember the scene but only those two grey eyes staring at her.

Hermione woke up in her bed, without any memories of her last evening and night. And when she tried to move a little, her head seemed to be about to explode.

She glanced at her room and sighed, despairing : broken bottles of vodka, vomit and even some cocaine strewed the soil. An unknown girl was sleeping half-naked on the carpet and a boy she never met in her life vomited over her balcony.

"Molly !" she shouted with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

A pretty redhead woman appeared, all dressed-up with a black dress and a white apron. The housekeeper looked also at the mess and smiled at the young woman.

"Yes, Miss Granger ?"

"What happened last night ?" asked Hermione.

"Your brother's twentieth birthday Miss."

"I have a brother ?!"

Molly suddenly stopped cleaning and started to scan Hermione.

"Are you sure you're ok, Miss ?"

"Well, I feel quite good, but I can't remember my name..."

Molly Weasley thought she was going to cry. This party had gone too fa, and she let them do whatever they wanted to she didn't have she choce or she would have been fired, but she couldn't help feeling terribely guilty. She was about to call for help when Hermione started to laugh so hard that Molly couldn't understand what she was saying for almost five minutes.

"My dear Molly, you're so naive !"

When she realized Hermione was litteraly making fun of her, she nearly fainted, then left the bedroom relieved.

The young woman got out of her dirty sheets and went into her bathroom to have a shower.

The moment the hot water touched her pale skin, she felt like she was on Paradise, and slowly started to remember what happened...

_**Few hours ago...**_

"_Turn of the music, I feel really bad Hermione !"_

"_Fuck-off Gin' ! Drink and let it goooo !"_

"_Hermiiii, please I'm gonn..."_

_Ginny didn't have the time to finish her phrase, she was on all fours, giving back what her stomach contained._

_When she got up, she barely cleaned her mouth with her hand, took another vodka and drank again._

"_Babe, you're drunk. Go to bed, said Edward."_

"_Leave me alone ! You're not my Dad !"_

"_No, but I'm your brother, and while Dad is not here, I'm supposed to look after you !"_

"_Ooh ! Big brother is watching me, I'm scared !"_

"_Hermione, you're only 17 !"_

"_And ?"_

_Edward didn't answer and gave up. Of course, he cared. But it was his birthday. He wanted to have fun. So he sniffed some cocaine and let the drug attack his system._

"_God Gin', you're high !" Hermione laughed._

_A boy kissed sensually Hermione's neck, then her lips. He started to slide his hand under her too short skirt and she laughed once again after biting gently his ear._

"_Naughty girl" he murmured "Where's your bedroom ?"_

_She slipped her hand into his and brought him upstairs, where no one where supposed to catch them._

"_Mione ? Mine ?"_

_Edward was totally drunk. His shirt was torn and his eyes more red than red. He wanted to know where his sister went again. When he suddenly heard screams from her bedroom, he ran into it and got totally mad when he figured out what was going on between his sister... and his best friend !_

_Totally edgy, he shouted :_

"_Son of bithc ! you dick ! you have NO RIGHT to touch my sister !"_

_He was clouting and clouting while Hermione implored him to stop. But the other was not that drunk and quickly took the advantage on Edward._

_Alerted by the noise, a lot of the people from the party came to see what was going on, and some boys started to scream « FIGHT FIGHT » whereas Hermione, naked in a sheet, couldn't stop crying ?_

_The two men got finally seperated, and the party began again like nothing had happened..._

Hermione woke the girl up and told her to leave immediatly. Then she put on a dressing gown and walked down the stairs to have breakfast. Edward was already there, eating some cereals. When he saw her, he looked at her with disgust, then said :

"Why ?"

"Why what ?" Hermione feigned.

"Why did you fucking try to... to...you know ! with my best friend ?!"

"Oh, I reassure you, we did screw in the toilets."

Edward roughly got up.

"You did what... ?"

"I had sex with Oliver Dubois in the toilets."

"What the..."

"Watch your language Ed'."

"Shut up ! I don't know what prevents me from strangling you right now !"

"Jail, maybe ?"

"Hermione that's not funny ! What's wrong with you ?"

"What's wrong with YOU Ed' ? I'm 17, I'm a big girl, free to screw whoever I want !"

"_**NOT MY BEST FRIEND."**_

"He's definitely the best boy I fucked »

"I really don't wanna know !"

"So leave me alone !"

Hermione got up with her breakfast and ran to her bedroom. And while she sat on her bed, tears started to fall on her cheeks.

**So, there it is, the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fiction in English. I know there must be a thousand mistakes, so I'll feel grateful to the ones who'll be brave enough to correct me. Meanwhile, I already love you, hope you liked this first chapter. Don't hesistate to leave a review ! xxx Lou.**


End file.
